


Punished by Jared Padalecki: A Self-Insert Fic (Jared x Reader) Trans/Nonbinary Misgendering Kink

by they_lord



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, M/FTM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misgendering Kink, Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Transmisandry, Transphobia, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, corrective rape/non-con elements, first person POV, getting misgendered kink, pumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_lord/pseuds/they_lord
Summary: When I agreed to letting Jared Padalecki have his way with me in a discreet hotel room, I was excited by the idea of being used like his sex toy, out of sight of other fans, like his dirty little secret. But as he pushes me on the bed and uses my holes in ways I've never felt them used, the icy cold fear won't leave my spine. Knowing, all the while, he's trying to fuck the trans right out of me.-This is a kinky erotic short written by a nonbinary guy (transmasc/trans guy) where I fantasize about Jared Padalecki misgendering me and calling me a girl, inspired by Charlie's introduction episode when Sam says, "Good girl," and I got weirdly turned on. The content is extremely kinky and transphobic please engage at your own risk.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Original Character, Jared Padalecki/Original Nonbinary Character, Jared Padalecki/Original Trans Character, Jared Padalecki/Original Transgender Character, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/You, M/FTM - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Punished by Jared Padalecki: A Self-Insert Fic (Jared x Reader) Trans/Nonbinary Misgendering Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, as mentioned in the description this is a self-insert Jared Padalecki x Reader Fic (or rather, first person POV) in which Jared is extremely transphobic to me and fucks me trying to turn me in to a girl (corrective [consensual] non-consensual). In this story the first person narrator is a transmasc nonbinary person who uses they or he pronouns - NOT A GIRL. This is primarily making fun of Jared and the rest of the team for the fiasco that was the end of SPN 2020 on tumblr (shoutout to onion field cas) and the rampant homophobia that has been jerking me around all these years, and partially a disgusting kinky wish fulfillment because I'm horny from T and they might as well put that energy into something (something like me). 
> 
> Shoutout to the folks over at r/ftmspunished I think you'll like what you see here. 
> 
> See tags for trigger warnings. And to clarify, I have a kink for being misgendered because im trans and i can do what i want but if your kind is misgendering _other_ people then that's weird and you should feel bad.

I look up at Jared, towering over me. He smirks, looking down at me with a mixure of arousal and bemusement. I can tell he’s turned on, but slightly disgusted by that fact. Probably just as disgusted and turned on as I was. 

We both knew the arrangement. He would have his way with me, soothed by the idea that I was a girl but intoxicated because he knew I truly wasn’t.

“You really do think you are a boy, don’t you?” Jared says. He was standing so close to me, but at 6’4” he was almost a foot taller than I was. His fingers come up to pull my mask down away from my face. I gasp in surprised as his fingers twirl the beginnings of my mustache, still blond and wispy. Jared laughs.

“You don’t think I'm a boy?” I ask. I am shaking. He could do anything to me. He could snap me like a twig, and he knew that too.

I felt disgusting. Even alone in a hotel room, my breath is ghosting over his hands, and I feel self conscious without my mask. He is still wearing his. He tugs on the little hairs of my mustache.

“You know what I know,” Jared says. I whimper and my knees fold slightly, so his other hand grasps my shoulder to keep me upright. “You’re nothing but a confused disgusting girl who needs to be put right.”

I was fully shuddering now, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I can feel my arousal flowing from my hole, my tiny dick throbbing with intense desire. The feeling of his strong, firm hands, manhandling my body, shoving me around and taking everything he wanted and needed from the tight holes of my body. Girl or boy, it wouldn’t matter, I would be just a set of holes to him, a toy for him to use up and degrade until he was satisfied. 

Jared shoves me on the bed. He wastes no time in pulling off my shoes and then grabbing the legs of my pants and pulling them off me. I struggle instinctively, kicking my legs out and squirming back into the bed. My mask had pulled back up to cover my mouth and nose when he released my face, but he had managed to remove me of my pants and shoes and now I was left in nothing but my boxers, beginning to soak through where my arousal gathered. He laughed at me, panting and afraid on the bed.

“Don’t worry,” Jared says. “I won’t take your shirt. I have a better idea for that.”

What could he mean? My nipples hardened under my shirt. Jared could see them hardening, as I hadn’t bothered binding or wearing anything under my shirt today. I watched as Jared walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of scissors.

I gasp. He takes his mask off and looks over at me, smiles, and snips the scissors together a couple of times, demonstrating. I am full on shaking now, an equal mixture of fear and desire. 

“Are you going to...c-cut me?” I ask, incredulous.

“Shut up,” he says. I pant as he approaches and grabs my thigh. He drags the closed point of the scissors up along my other thigh, and then on my dick through the boxers. I can feel the cold metal on my swollen clit. But he doesn’t stop there – he drags the scissors up over my torso and then teases my left nipple. I moan, I’m so aroused and wound tight – I want his hands on my skin and his cock in my holes right-the-the-fuck- _now._

I moan as Jared pulls my shirt away from my body and cuts a hole in the chest of my shirt. He lets it fall, and my hard nipple pokes through the hole, exposed to the cool air. Jared smirks and blows on my nipple, and if possible, it grows even more erect. He cuts another hole for my other nipple and then proceeds to pull each hole wider apart, ripping my shirt and revealing my breasts. 

I am aroused and disgusted with myself for submitting to this as he blows on my exposed nipples. He drops the scissors and pins my shoulders down on the bed as he blows. I can feel the wind and small flecks of spit landing on my skin. 

I can’t believe how filthy I am, pinned down by Jared Padalecki as he blows on my exposed nipples through cut holes in my shirt. My face is obscured through the fabric mask, but it feels pointless when Jared’s spit lies on my skin and my own pants lie on the floor, my shirt in tatters. 

He keeps one hand on my shoulder, and brings his other down to flick my nipple. I let out a loud and long moan, _finally_ , his skin on mine. He wouldn’t dare kiss me or show me real affection, but he could push me around and use me as his little fucktoy and I would love every second.

Jared sucks on my other nipple, and I moan loud and hard. He flicks one nipple with a punishing speed, and his teeth bite at the other, his tongue licking over and over. He punishes my nipples and breasts. I love it, but I know he is so focused on my boobs because he is trying to convince himself of my femininity. 

As Jared sits up, I lie back and pant in relief. His zipper whizzes and clicks, and a thump casts around the room as his belt falls to the ground. He pulls his hardening cock out of his jeans and lets it hang. Although it is almost fully hard, the length and girth combined make the weight of it sag slightly. My mouth waters at the sight of it. 

Jared returns with the scissors. I am forced to lie back and watch as he cuts out a hole in my boxers. I cast a lone thought to my poor clothes and wondered how I was supposed to walk home with my nipples out and a hole in my underwear. 

“So wet for me, aren't you little girl?” Jared says. With just my pussy cut out, I wonder if he can see how hairy my cunt and thighs are. I wonder if he notices but won't say anything. “Mmm” he hums and smacks my open pussy. I yell out - the slap not hard enough to cause me any pain but unexpected nonetheless. The slap lets out a squelch as my slick arousal coats Jared’s hand. 

“I’ll show you a real man,” Jared said. 

I smirked, and, seeing an opportunity, I seized it: “Just like how us horny queers imagine fanfiction about you and Jensen fucking each other on set?”

I could have sworn he growled, but I wasn't sure. Either way, the look in his eyes was angry. I had struck a nerve. I wondered if maybe my statement had hit too close to home…

I didn't have time to think about it. Before I knew it, Jared was grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me towards him where he stood by the side of the bed. 

I shriek but it's too late. He has ripped my mask off and shoved his cock into my open mouth. It collides with the inside of my cheek, but soon enough with a hard thrust and his hands on the back of my head and neck, he is shoving his cock deep down my throat. 

I gag around him. There is drool sliding out of my mouth and pooling on the bedsheets. 

“That will teach you to run your mouth,” Jared says. There are tears falling down my face. Who knew my statement would earn such a reaction?

He was fully fucking my mouth now, using his hands to slam my head back and forth, spearing me onto his cock. 

I closed my eyes and opened my throat and just let him do it. If I relaxed enough, my gag reflex subsided and I could enjoy the sensations. To be used like this, to be speared open by such a big cock, my tits flapping back and forth where they poked out of the holes in my shirt. I feel like a toy to be used and thrown out. 

“Good girl,” he purrs. My pussy throbs and flows hearing him say that, but it also triggers a flow of anxiety to be misgendered so casually, and with my mouth stuffed full so I couldn't protest. For some reason, the fear and anger makes the sensations feel stronger, and more sinful. I am shaking and the fear flows through my veins like ice. 

His cock feels full in my throat. I can taste his musky scent and the sweat of the skin on his cock. He is intoxicating. I love doing this, I love having his scent in my face and his cock sliding in and out of my throat. His dick was so huge and long that he could thrust in and out without at all exiting my mouth. 

His hands on my head lifted me up and down on his cock. He changed the rhythm between hard fucking fast and long, so I could feel my throat rubbing raw from the speed, to shoving my head down as far down on him as he could so my face and nose were flush to his abdomen, his dick impossibly deep down my throat. I felt so full that I could cry, it would everything I could do to continue breathing through my nose and not pass out.

Too soon, Jared pulled his cock from my mouth. He gripped the base of his cock tightly. Was he close to coming? Had I done that? Drool slid out from my laps and my jaw was slack from exertion.

With a grunt, he flips me over onto the bed so I'm on my hands and knees. He climbs onto the bed with me and grabs my hips, pulling them back towards him. The fear that was so present before now aches in my spine, still icy cold. 

He rips the hole in my boxers further open and then shoves his cock to penetrate my front hole. I scream in delight as he bottoms out and sheethes himself in my pussy. He grabs my tits, still exposed, and rolls my nipple in his fingers while massaging my tits and fucks me from behind. With every thrust, he penetrates me deeper, and I let out a yell every time he bottoms out. The icy cold fear now meshed with hot pleasure emanating from my lower stomach where he penetrated me. 

“Come on, that's all you've got?” I goad. “I thought you were going to show me a real cock...I could fuck a girl better than this with my fake cock.”

Jared smacks my ass. He growls again. I moan loud. He picks up the pace, hard and fast enough now that I can't think of insults, only how good it feels to be abused like this with my clothes still on. 

He flips me over on my back and continues fucking into me, holding my legs up in the air. His hips pound into my open pussy. 

“You should think twice before making fun of me,” he says. To prove his point, he gives my right breast a hard smack. I yell out, and he smacks the other one, leaving a red handprint around my nipple. 

“So sensitive,” I respond. He smacks me again and I cry out. “Please, oh god please,” I cry. 

“Fine, that's not good enough for you slut?” he says. “You're just a little girl that’s forgotten what cock feels like. I am going to fuck you so hard you don't remember your own name, much less your _pronouns.”_ I sob. His cock deep inside me combined with his degrading words and gaze make me feel a combination of exhilarated, satisfied, and terrified. I am frozen, speared in place by his cock, being misgendered in his words and gaze as well as by his own dick. And all I could do was sit and take it. My heart thumped. It would burst out of my chest if it could. I wish I was bigger, stronger, and I could push him over and fuck him until he begged for forgiveness. But not right now, with my tits on full display and my ass bared to the largest, girthiest man I had ever fucked. 

He pulls out and I whine from the sudden empty feeling. He flips me over on my hands and knees again, grabs my inner thighs and spreads them apart. I feel the cool slimy sensation of his spit dripping into my asshole. I can hardly believe what I think he's about to do when I feel his cock pushing past the outer rim of my hole. 

I moan. Thank goodness I had had the foresight to stretch myself open slightly beforehand, but I sure wasn't expecting him to barge right in!

He slowly maxes out in my asshole and I can feel his hips flush against my ass. He starts pounding, slow this time but hard and deep. I can feel his cock dragging along every inch of my ass. 

His hands find themselves back on my tits. He grabs them hard and slams into my ass repeatedly. “You're just a slutty little girl. You're confused.” He pants. “I just have to fuck you back together again.”

“You can't,” I cry. 

“ _Shut the fuck up I said,”_ he shouts. 

I slump over as his cock slams in and out. My ass feels so full, pumped so hot and tight stretched absolutely full to the brim with Jared’s monster cock. 

“Oh god,” I sob. I can hear him snicker behind me. He slows his pace down and drags his cock all the way out of my ass to the tip, only to slowly push it back in again. There are tears all over my face and I'm still shaking from involuntary fear and anxiety. 

Jared wraps a hand around me to grab a hold of my pussy. My erect cock, only two inches in length because I was aroused, and because I had pumped beforehand, rubbed against his hand. The stimulation from my clit-dick combined with the stuffed full feeling from my ass felt so good, I could hardly believe it. I felt like I was levitating out of my own skin. 

His other hand grabs my large stomach, flopping around. He grabs a fistful of it, combined with his hand on my pussy, leaves me feeling constricted and, yet so turned on. 

Jared finally picks up the pace. He is starting to moan and grunt now. He must be close. I use the opportunity to push back against his hips, getting his cock even deeper inside me than before. He rubs my pussy and then finds my little dick and pulls on it. I moan and cry from the pleasure and stimulation. 

He starts thrusting impossibly hard and fast now. With a shout, he comes deep in my ass. He thrusts as deep into my ass as possible and rides out the pleasure. 

Jared pulls out and turns me over. He grabs my breasts and nipples again, but brings his face down to my pussy. I can't believe it, but his mouth is around my tiny dick. He sucks hard and swishes his mouth around the sensitive area. I moan, his hands are flicking at my nipples _hard_ and _oh god it feels so good_. 

Before I knew it I was coming. I came in his mouth with a shout and grabbed his hands on my breasts, holding on to him and riding out my pleasure. To my surprise he doesn't stop, simply continues to blow me and massage my breasts until I am screaming with overstimulation. 

He switches from punishing my dick with his tongue and sucking around it. The pleasure and pain are close friends, and I gasp and pant as I try to chase the pleasure. Finally, the scale begins to tip and the pain subsides as I feel myself coming to orgasm again. 

I come quietly this time with a dry sob, my eyes full of tears. Jared finally stops, pulling his hands away. 

I look at him, and he grabs my jaw. Lifting my head up to look at me, he forces eye contact. 

“You,” he says, with a smirk and a head tilt that reminded me so much of soulless Sam from _Supernatural_ , “are nothing. But a filthy little girl _slut_ and anyone who tells you _differently_ is lying to you. Call me if you need a reminder.”

He shoves me back against the bed and smacks my ass. I'm shaking hard and still dry sobbing. My orgasms were so intense, and the fear and anxiety that coursed through me now converted into relief, and I was crying to relieve all the sensations from the experience. 

He walks up behind me and spreads my ass open. I moan and whimper. Was he really not done?

He laughs and puts two fingers into the wet folds of my pussy. I sob again, he fucks his fingers in and out of me. “God you're such a confused little slut.”

“You're not done fucking my trans coochie, Jared?” I tease, moaning and grinding against his huge fingers. “I know how filthy you think I am. But you're just as filthy as me.”

Jared smacks my ass again and shoves his entire hand in my pussy. I cry and slump over, given up to his ministrations. 

He pushes his hand as deep inside me as he can, and thrusts into me a few more times for good measure. 

“Say it,” he says. I look at him confused. He goes on, “Say, ‘Yes sir, I'm just a confused little girl.’”

I sob. He slows the stroking of my dick until I speak. “Yes, s-sir, I'm just a good little girl.” The fear that had left my body now consumed my veins. He picked up the speed. 

“Say ‘Thank you,’” he orders. 

“ _Thank...you…”_

Then, with his hand deep inside, he grabs my dick with his fingers and using my own slick juice jacks me off until I come one more feeble time, sobbing around his fingers. 

He pulls his hands out and leaves me spent and gross lying on the sheets. 

“Call me again when you need to be put right.”

I was so tired and overstimulated I could barely focus on Jared, I was too wrung out in pleasure, pain and humiliation. I dozed off, naked in my own tatters and juices, while Jared put his clothes back on and left the hotel room without a word. 

I was able to get home, even despite the holes in my clothes. Luckily I brought extra underwear and put a sweatshirt on over my ruined shirt. Humiliated and satisfied, the whole way home I could only think about how good it felt to be stuffed full, despite coming down from the nerve wracking experience of being degraded and misgendered. 

My phone chirps. I look down, and it's a message from Jared. 

It's a picture of his hard cock. 

_I don't know if you got the message this time. Maybe next time, I'll bring Jensen and Misha along too..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me for my reddit handle. I'm theyrights on tumblr. Message me or find me on tumblr if you want to support me or my work, definitely more coming soon.


End file.
